


Treat you better

by WritingforTheAvengers



Category: Avengers, Defenders, Elektra Natchioos, MCU, Marvel, Punisher, daredevil - Fandom, frank castle - Fandom, matt murdock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, Sad-ish, Smoking, petty Frank is to die for, shawn mendes inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers
Summary: Reader finds comfort in unexpected arms when the past returns to the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen. He realizes a little too late that he had lost her forever.





	1. Chapter 1

“Matt, I don’t care what your current deal with her is—” she pointed at the slim brunette behind the sliding door that lead to the Devil’s bedroom—“but you have to know that I can’t keep this shit going on if you’re not gonna cooperate. A relationship is made by two, not just one,” she shook her head, trying to hold back the tears. “I’m done, Matt. I shouldn’t have believed you…”

“(Y/N), let me explain it—”

“No,” she smacked her lips. “I sure as hell don’t want any explanation of yours. Enough I have with you being the fucking Devil of Hell’s Kitchen; I don’t need to know why Elektra is back. All I need to know is that you’re turning into who you were in college and back then, this hurt like hell… I’m not gonna let it hurt again.”

“(Y/N), please…” Matt pleaded.

“Goodbye Matt, I really hope you don’t get killed,” she took a deep breath and turned around for good.

It wasn’t until she was in the safety and privacy of her four walls that she allowed herself to break down. She sat on the hard-wooden floor trying to remember when Matt had started to act different and why she wasn’t able to stop this from happening. It was a cycle repeating, and it had one thing in common: Elektra Natchios.

Several hours later, (Y/N) carried her coffee, a pack of cigarettes, her lighter and a garden chair up to the rooftop of her building. She was not sure if she was allowed there, but she just needed a moment of peace and that was the only place she could think of. After arranging everything into place, she sat down and lit up the first cigar, and as she took the first, deep, drag, she also took a deep breath. She needed it, after all.

Steps behind her made her turn her head a little just to have a glance at who it could have been. She sighed and smiled lightly and took another drag. She took out her cigarettes and offered the just arrived man. He declined, wrinkling his nose and sitting on the cornice of the rooftop, beside her extended legs.

“Rough night, Castle?” She asked, looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

“I dare say less rough than yours, (Y/L/N),” he chuckled, “so… what’s with the tough look?” He nodded in her direction; truth was that with the mug of cold coffee in one hand, the cigarette on the other and the bad-ass sitting, she looked tougher than ever. Frank smiled lightly at the sight as he awaited for an answer.

“I just had a terrible day," She replied shorty.

“At work?”

She scoffed and rolled her eyes in exhaustion. “At life,” she sighed heavily and sipped the remaining of the cold coffee. “It seems like the past insists in following me around today.”

“Wanna talk about that, pal?”

“You know I had a boyfriend, right?” Frank nodded silently. “Well, Matt and I met back in the day, when we were in Columbia studying and all that crap, and boy he was a good guy. Like a saint kinda guy, but a woman appeared in the way. Her name is Elektra Natchios and… It all went to shit because she not only distracted him from… me,” she took a deep breath, “but she also made him distracted from his studies and everything. Long story short, she’s back in town and today I found them at his place and… she had not changed a thing, and unfortunately Matt has gone back to who he used to be with her.”

“So you hate this Elektra gal?” Frank asked.

“You could think so, yeah, but… truth is I don’t. I just hate what she has done to Matt, and what she does to him. He seems to be under some…” she twisted her lips, trying to think of the right word to describe her thoughts, “some kind of spell. I mean, bitch is gorgeous I swear to god. Like, tall and super skinny. She looks like a freaking model, but again, it’s not her who I’m mad at.”

“Did you find them going at it?” Frank cocked an eyebrow.

“God, no!” She squealed and winced in disgust. “They looked like they were injured, and… well, Elektra was wearing one of Matt’s shirts, that of course, totally suited her, but the shirt she had on was one I gave Matt for his birthday,” (Y/N) bit her bottom lip. Frank had never listened so carefully and he never seemed very interested about her relationship with the lawyer, but that night it all changed and she was taking the opportunity to let it all out. “I mean, he didn’t even have the fucking decency of giving her other shirt. Why did it have to be my shirt? I don’t want it back but—”

Out of a sudden, both (Y/N) and Frank were startled by the Daredevil himself.

“(Y/N) get away from him, he’s dangerous,” the man in the red suit warned, quickly getting to her to try to keep her away from the Punisher. Matt could be very protective and possessive when he felt like (Y/N) was in possible danger, but now it was too late for him to play hero and try to protect her.

“Get your hands off of her, Red,” Frank threatened, dropping his gun on the rooftop. “I am not afraid of beating the shit out of you, I bet I can.”

“Frank, no!” (Y/N) squealed, running towards him and placing her palms on his chest, trying to sooth him. “There’s no need for that…”

Matt was taken aback by the smooth relationship between them, and by Frank’s erratic heartbeat, he knew immediately that his feelings for (Y/N) were as strong as his own. Matt was decided in not letting (Y/N) go, but deep inside, he knew it could be a bit too late for that.

“Why don’t you tell him exactly what you were telling me?” Frank encouraged (Y/N) by nodding at her. He knew how strong she could be and he never doubted her. She just needed a little push.

“(Y/N)?” Matt asked, expecting the worst from her. He deserved it, after all.

“You’re an asshole, Matt,” she started. “You’re a dick. I mean, why? Why pretending all this time? Why the lies? Why did it have to be just like college?” She asked. “I mean, haven’t you learnt your goddamned lesson? Are you that much of an idiot?” She felt her voice increasing its volume and her chest expanding with every air intake. “Seriously, Elektra comes again, and you fall into her trap again?” She was exasperated and thanks to Frank’s little push, she felt empowered and invincible. Things were different now from her college years and she was not afraid of speaking up. The career in law had toughened her up. “And what’s worst, you’re not only lying to me,” she pointed at herself. “Think about Foggy for once in your fucking life, would you? Think about how you’re turning the business you had together into shit. Everything you’ve worked for, you’re really gonna blow it up because of her? And don’t come with that ninja shit you’ve been rambling about, I don’t need, and I don’t want that explanation,” she shook her head lightly. “I’m not that heartbroken Matt, seriously,” she said after a pause, her voice had softened and her bottom lip had started to tremble, “I’m just… I'm just so tired, and I’m hurt because this is like college all over again and I thought we were all over that.”

“Tell him about the shirt,” Frank coughed.

“Oh yes!” She snapped her fingers, regaining her confidence back. “Because how do you think I felt when I saw Elektra wearing the shirt that I gave you for your birthday? I mean, not only she was rocking it and looking incredibly gorgeous and badass in it, but it was all bloody and shit. Like, couldn’t you have at least a bit of decency and respect for me by giving her another thing to wear? Jesus, Matt, you’re really a piece of shit.”

“I know, and—”

“No Matt, you don’t know shit,” she interrupted. “If you knew something, you’d treat me a bit better. You know, I’ve known Frank for a while now, and, as surprising as it can be, he listened to me rambling about you, because you know what? He treats me well, and he cares about me. And a lot. I don’t recognize you anymore, Matthew…” her voice broke, “and what’s worse… I don’t think I ever did. Just… just leave, Matt. I don’t want to see you ever again.”

“Are you saying Frank Castle is better than me?”

“You heard the lady, man,” Frank stepped closer to Matt, ready for the previously announced fist fight. “Leave.”

“I’m talking to her, not you,” Matt took another step closer to the Punisher. “You don’t know her like I do.”

“Apparently I know her better, because guess who has been picking up her pieces that, I’m guessing, you left today,” Frank teased.

“You’re doing this because you like her and you wanna get to her. I’m not an idiot, Castle.”

“I strongly disagree,” the alluded shrugged carelessly. “Leave now, in one piece, before I make you leave in pieces.”

“(Y/N), answer me," Matt pleaded one last time. “Is Frank Castle better than me?”

“You could say so, yes,” (Y/N) nodded. “Now leave, for real, I don’t want to see you ever again, or hear from you, I just want you out of my life,” the tears pooled in her glimmery eyes and just before she broke down, Frank’s huge arm rested around her back, giving her a sense of safety and support. “You can throw away all the things I gave you, or better, give them to Elektra, I’m sure she’ll enjoy them,” she bitterly spat.

“C'mon, let’s get you inside,” Frank softly said, placing a hand on the small of her back. “Red, get outta here,” his voice turned from soft into a growl. Matt licked his lips and nervously and had no other choice but leaving. (Y/N) was right, he was a piece of shit and he realized that exact same minute that the one thing that kept him on the normal side was her and that he had lost her forever. She didn’t even see him leave.

Once they were inside, Frank put some water to boil and (Y/N) went to her bedroom to change into something more comfortable. This was the second time she broke up with Matt, and it hurt as much as the first time did. She stayed in her bedroom, crying almost naked for everything that had happened. It hurt her seeing how little he had learnt and how little he cared about what they had. It was incredible how Elektra could change him, just flicking a switch on him.

“(Y/N)?” Frank knocked on her door, startling her and making her dress up quickly. “I made you some tea, I’ll be waiting for you in the living room…”

“Thank you, Frank,” she stammered.

When she got out, she discovered Frank smiling slightly at her and holding the cup in one of his huge hands. She took it gladly, and took a sip from it. She muttered a ‘thank you’ and wrapped one of her arms around his wide torso. She tried to keep herself together, but truth be told, she couldn’t. Fortunately, Frank was there to keep her broken pieces from falling away. His arms were like glue to her breaking heart.

“I know you like me, Frank…” she whispered, “I’m not an idiot,” Frank chuckled and nodded.

“Yeah, not like I’ve been trying to hide it…” He admitted.

“But why listening all my blabbering about Matt?” She looked up to him. “I mean, I was hurting you and you never stopped me, and I’m sorry for not sto—”

“You were not hurting me, (Y/N),” Frank laughed heartedly. “I mean, it wasn’t my favorite topic to discuss, but…” He shrugged. Out of a sudden, he lets go of (Y/N) and goes away to sit on the couch. He tapped on the spot next to him and she took the invitation. “I like you, ok? I like you a lot,” he nodded at her, “but I do have a ridiculously elevated amount of respect for you, so I’m not gonna push’ya into something you don’t want. I might be a nutjob, but I understand the meaning of limits.”

“Frank Castle has feelings, after all,” (Y/N) smiled lightly and leaned her head on his shoulder. “Thank you,” she sighed after a long silence. “Just thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” Frank lovingly kissed the top of her head and leaned his big head on hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Months went by and each passing day, (Y/N) had less news about Matt Murdock. The one thing she knew was that he was not dead, but that his firm, Nelson and Murdock, was over, and Nelson was probably going to join one of the greatest firms in New York City. She was happy that something turned out alright for him, for a man who was definitely the one who suffered the most with, and thanks to, the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen.

She tried not to think about Matt because she knew how much it hurt. At night, especially when she was alone, she could find herself crying, but when she didn’t spend the nights on her own, she always had a pair of comforting arms that told her that even though it hurt a lot, things would be better and that it would only be a memory. The person behind the words was no other than Frank Castle himself.

The circumstances of their meeting were strange and the two of them had almost forgotten about it, but ever since, they had become very close, to the point where Frank started to develop strong feelings for (Y/N), but he knew her heart belonged to somebody else, so he never even tried to push things with her. He knew she didn’t work like that and whatever her heart decided, he’d still be there.

Their relation was so pure that sometimes Frank would be in the house, and (Y/N) would be sleeping on the couch and he’d carry her back to her room and place her under the covers. The, he’d go to sleep on the couch, helping himself with a blanket from her closet.

“(Y/N)?” He asked, softly squeezing her shoulder to wake her up. She only groaned and rolled on her back closer to him. He lifted her bridal style and carried her to the bed, the same way he had done a few times before.

“Frank?” (Y/N) groggily asked, resting her check on his chest and closing her arms over his neck. He hummed in reply. “Do you wanna stay the night?”

The Punisher chuckled in response and gently kissed his loved one on the forehead; then, nodding in agreement, he said. “Ok, I’ll take out the blanket from your closet.”

“No,” she groaned, “sleep with me,” she seemed a bit more awake, and as she looked up to him, a lazy smile drew on her lips. “I mean it. Sleep with me… I could use the human contact.”

Frank changed into some baggy clothing he had left at her house for whenever he slept there, and they slid together under the covers. (Y/N) sneaked closer to him and wrapped herself onto Frank. In the minutes it took him to fall asleep, his body was stiff and fearful, as if any movement would wake her up completely and make her realize who she was sleeping with, but once he heard the almost glorious sound of her soft breathing, he found himself much more relaxed and ready to have a nice sleep. The greatest he had had in what it seemed as forever. He rolled on his side, keeping (Y/N) well-secured in his big arms and decided to call it quits for the night.

The next morning, a strong smell of coffee and a distant song woke Frank up. He remembered sleeping in (Y/N)’s bedroom but he regretted not waking up before, just to have a glimpse of how gorgeous she looked in the mornings.

He washed his face and changed into his other clothing to walk into the kitchen and see her singing some song he didn’t knew in a language that he knew it wasn't English or Spanish. She turned around to see him, with a pan with scrambled eggs ready to serve.

“Morning, sunshine!” She merrily greeted. “How did you sleep?”

They sat together at the sofa, holding their coffees in their hands and with a wooden tray in between them to hold the things to eat. They exchanged furtive looks, but when they found each other’s eyes, they looked away and giggled nervously.

“I haven’t had a breakfast like this in a very long time,” he exhaled.

“Talking about time,” she said absent mindedly, “you’ve never talked about your family… not with me,” she shrugged.

“I just didn’t think it was necessary, you’ve never asked.”

“Well, now I am,” she nodded once, “so, how was she? How was Maria?”

“She was the only thing that could break me like who tears a twig in two,” his words, though bitter, didn’t feel like he remembered with a heavy heart. “She was the boss of everything. She just knew how to put things into place and… I just didn’t know how she managed to pull all that shit together and so perfectly,” he sipped his coffee and looked at (Y/N). “She…” he sighed heavily, “she was my heaven and, god knows she was my hell too,” (Y/N)’s chin trembled, and she tried to hide it behind the mug she held so tightly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“No—” she shook her head— “you didn’t. I asked.”

“I could’ve said no,” Frank chuckled. “Anyway… she’s not gonna come back…”

“I know I’ve said this before… but I’m sorry," (Y/N) eyes got teary, and her voice weakened each passing second. “I sorry about what happened to you and your family…”

“It’s ok, really,” he smiled and slowly reached out his hand to her, which she happily accepted. Frank caressed the back of (Y/N)’s hand with his thumb and they stayed in silence, just looking at each other.

* * *

 

It was pouring raining in New York City, and even though she had not done anything to feel like that, (Y/N) panted as she took in deep breaths mixed with the smell of water on the concrete. Her heart was flooded with some childish excitement and joy, and she giggled like a teenager. She pulled away the thick locks of wet hair from her face as the one and only Frank Castle looked at her in bewilderment. To his eyes, she was gorgeous as it is, but under the non-stopping rain she looked innocent, but somehow at the same time, she looked like a woman. His heart melted inside his chest as he smiled just a little at the sight of her, dancing and spinning on the rooftop.

“You’re gonna get sick!” He lovingly scolded her. “At least take my jacket!”

“Don’t you get it?” She yelled from the furthest corner. “This is everything I needed!” She exhaled heavily with her forehead pointing up to the sky.

“A fucking cold?” Frank laughed heartedly as he took (Y/N)’s hand and dragged her closer to the door. “Come on,” he took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders, “we’re gonna catch a cold, let’s have some chicken soup, inside.”

“No—” she shook her head—“this is dramatic, I know, but I needed this.”

Out of a sudden, she leaned upwards towards Frank’s lips and held on to his broad shoulders, making the loosely placed jacket fall onto the floor. Even though he was taken aback, he instinctively wrapped (Y/N)’s waist with his strong arms, lifting her from the ground just a little bit. From her lips, a nervous giggle escaped whenever they were not kissing, and her jaw trembled as if she tried to say something, but she was soon interrupted each time by Frank’s longing lips.

She nervously pulled away, against her own will, but decided to do so because she was sure as hell trying to get some sense into her head.

“Frank Castle, I adore you,” ahe panted, still giggling nervously. “I’m an asshole for not realizing what an amazing man I had by my side while I was suffering for an idiot,” she grabbed her head and ran her fingers through her thickened and wet hair. “I love you, Frank Castle. I really do. Nutjob or not, I love you and this scares the shit out of me because I don’t know if you still feel for me the things you felt months ago,” she bit her bottom lip, awaiting for a painfully long time to get the precious answer.

“You’re insane, (Y/N),” he laughed. “Like up here—” he tapped his forehead—“like, why waiting for a fucking pouring rain?”

“There’s nothing better than the rain, and kissing you under it has been…” she exhaled deeply, “quite the experience,” she stopped again and looked away. “And,” she started again with a serious voice, “I know I won’t be like Maria, and god forbid me from becoming anywhere near her,” she turned to see him, “she’s your wife and she’ll be forever your wife. I want us to be different because you have to know I’m different. I am simply (Y/N) (Y/L/N) and… I love you, Frank Castle.”

Frank shook his head as he leaned forward to crash his lips on hers. His rough hands cupped (Y/N)’s face tenderly and she held his wrists. She knew this was meant to be and that no matter what, Frank loved her as much as he did before. She knew the kind of man Frank Castle was, he killed people almost for a living, but she knew that deep inside –very deep inside— the big, bad Punisher was a ball of fluff.

“You know…” Frank whispered, pressing his forehead on hers and kissing the spaces of her cheeks that were not covered by his hands, “I used to think that after her I… I was just dead inside,” he smiled bitterly, “but you… you make me feel like I’m alive again,” he leaned again, and felt ready to take the hugest leap of faith since he got married. He was indeed ready.


End file.
